


forget regret (or life is yours to miss)

by heart_inmyhand



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Gen, I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS ONE, idk tbh, idk what im doing, no i wont lets be real here, there might be more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_inmyhand/pseuds/heart_inmyhand
Summary: “What’d Janis say it was called Cady?” Janis and Damian both looked like they were about to say something before Cady gave them a passive wave, as if to tell them there was no point.”a SQUIP”Heather suddenly freezes before looking up at Regina, clearly thinking deeply.“Something wrong Heather?” Mac questioned, noticing her best friend’s hesitation.“I’ve heard Chloe talk about that before, with her friends.” She looks around, “I think this is bigger than we thought gays and gals.”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triple HBIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768018) by [PikaPals16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16). 



It all started when Regina’s dad left her mother when she was eight years old, her mum didn’t seem to care much and started seeing new people within a month. Two years later her mum was marrying Mr. Chandler and Regina gained an older sister; Heather. Heather was older than Regina by a year and the two seemed to click immediately. Unfortunately, Mr. Chandler suddenly fell very ill, and as a precaution, he requested his wife adopted his only daughter. He died after only six months. 

Another two years passed and Regina’s mother was walking down the aisle once again, this time she was to be married to Mr. Valentine and with him came Chloe. Chloe was a sweet, yet somehow still very demanding girl from Regina’s class and the three sisters got along well from the start.

The girls all attended a rather large high school where the student body had naturally split itself in such a way that it seemed as though the students attended three separate schools entirely. Each of the sisters was the Queen Bee of one of these “schools” which made meal times in their household rather intense. Though they had tried to leave the drama at school when they were younger, they now seemed to only interact with one another in order to argue.

The cafe had three sections, all of which went unspoken. Everyone knew not to cross into one of the other sections unless you were at the top of the food chain; the Heathers Who consisted of Heather, Heather Duke, and Heather McNamara, although there were some others who drifted in and out of the group now too; The Plastics, which consisted of Regina, Gretchen, Karen, and Cady; and the SQUIP Squad (though nobody actually called them that), Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, Christine, Jake, Rich, Jeremy, and Micheal. Spring Fling (which was surprisingly early this year) had come and gone, same with the spring musical which meant the students had nothing to focus on other than gossip.

After the spring musical Chloe had closed herself off more from her sisters, which was worrying in itself, but she also started making an effort to be nicer to everyone. This was a drastic change for the once cold and uncaring popular girl. So that leaves us in the present; a brisk Wednesday morning at the end of March. The girls all rushed around the house, getting ready for the school day.

(“I swear to God Chloe, if you took my jacket-”

“Why would I take your jacket? Red clashes with my outfit. Check with Regina”

“I swear- Would you two please shut the fuck up?”)

Eventually, all three girls were in the car and off to school. Chloe sat in the back, not looking up from her cell phone as her sisters spoke to each other up front. Heather sighed as she pulled up to a red light before turning slightly to face her youngest sister,

“What’s wrong Chlo?”

Chloe looked up, shook her head, and then went back to looking at whatever was on her phone. Heather continued to watch the brunet for a moment as her sister laughed silently at something before finally turning her attention back to the road as the light turned green. The rest of the car ride was silent until they pulled into the parking lot. While the oldest two sisters said their usual goodbyes, Chloe just huffed and stalked off without a word.

  
  


At lunch, Heather receives quite a shock when Regina, the Plastics, and some other kids she vaguely recognizes as Damian and Janis, rush up to her and the rest of the Heathers in an empty hall. Heather was just going to walk away from the pitiful group until she saw her sister’s face,

“Remember how we were talking about how weird some people have been acting recently? Well, we might have an answer but we can’t discuss it here.”

Heather scrunched up her nose and furrowed her eyebrows in thought, she caught Mac looking at her with a quizzical look on her face out of the corner of her eye. Heather smiled slightly at her best friend before nodding to her sister, “Everyone present currently is to be at our house after school”. She then turned on her heel and walked away, quickly beckoning her friends to follow suit. 

  
  


After school Chloe had decided to walk home with her friends instead of getting a ride, so her sisters and their crew set themselves in the living room. After everyone was settled Regina turned to her newest friend, Cady. 

“What’d Janis say it was called Cady?” Janis and Damian both looked like they were about to say something before Cady gave them a passive wave as if to tell them there was no point.

”She said it was called a SQUIP, though I have no clue what the hell that is”. 

Heather suddenly freezes before looking up at Regina, clearly thinking deeply.

“Something wrong Heather?” Heather M. questioned, noticing her best friend’s hesitation.

“I’ve heard Chloe talk about that before, with her friends.” She looks around, “I think this is bigger than we thought gays and gals.”

Their conversation was cut short when Chloe burst through the door, gripping tightly onto Micheal Mell with her squad following behind. “Please tell me we still have that red Mountain Dew?” she asked quickly, trying to mask her panic.

“Yeah, it’s in the fridge. You good there little sister?” Regina asked, losing her hard exterior for a moment, but Chloe wasn't listening. The group of juniors pushed past them and rushed into the kitchen, whispering hurriedly amongst themselves. Heather rolls her eyes, clearly getting annoyed with how secretive her sister has been for the past few weeks. 

Soon Chloe and her friends left, just as hurriedly as they had come in. After the door and been slammed shut with a loud bang, Mac turned back to the group,

“Well, let's get started then, shall we? After all, we’ve got a mystery to solve”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short, schools been busy but break is soon so that's good :)

The unlikely group continued to meet after school, as well as taking note of anything and everything odd around the school. While they looked for answers the Squip Squad continued their secrecy. This routine continued over the next few weeks, so it was no surprise when the large group of kids were sitting together after school surrounded by stacks of notes.

“So what do we know about this SQUIP so far then?” Heather asked, looking around at the group.

“Absolutely nothing.” Veronica replied looking more than a little fed up with the lack of information. As the rest of the teens nodded in confirmation the SQUIP squad entered the room  
“Why are you talking about SQUIPs?” Jake asked, earning a small slap on his arm from Christine.

“What do you know about them?” Janis countered, raising her eyebrow slightly.

“Nothing” Chloe was quick to reply before heading into the kitchen with Brooke at her side, the rest of the group following closely behind.

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this,” Regina said, getting up and stomping into the kitchen, “You are all gonna get your asses into that living room and explain to us what all this SQUIP bullshit is”

The teens all shifted uncomfortably, looking between one another, before nodding and following Regina into the room. None of them made eye contact with the other group of teens who sat staring at them patiently, and simply sat in silence before Jake spoke up, 

“Where do we start?”

Heather rolled her eyes impatiently, “The beginning would be nice”

“Okay so,” Rich started, “a SQUIP or Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor is a supercomputer in the form of a grey oblong pill that can communicate directly with your brain after being swallowed. It’s supposed to make you cool and help you achieve your goals, but it tried to destroy the school in the process.”

When Rich paused, Jeremy took a shaky breath and continued, “They could control you and were down right abusive at times, Rich took one freshman year and I took one at the beginning of the year.”

Heather shook her head, dreading what the answer to her next question would be, “So how are the others involved in this whole mess?”

“They got squipped at the play and we only have a temporary way to make the SQUIPS shut up”

At this Chloe looked up, meeting her sisters’ eyes for the first time, “We can’t make them go away and we can’t make them stop for very long” She paused for a moment before adding “but it isn’t anyone's fault so please don’t kill them!”

Regina shook her head slightly before making eye contact with her younger sister, “I just don’t get it, how bad could this thing be?”

“How many times have you had a computer shock you for thinking for yourself before?” Chloe started, getting everyone’s attention. Heather and Regina both paused, looking at each other for a moment.

“What is this about Chlo Bird?”

“How many times have you experienced a literal voice in your head, that can take the form of anyone, telling you that something about you as a human being is not okay? Or better yet, how many times do you think we have been able to cheer each other up about anything, without being punished for it? You guys have a freedom to think and act for yourselves, we don’t have that anymore. You guys are able to comfort each other and relax without a care in the world. Do you know how many times I’ve been forced to purposely tear them down, or they have been forced to do so to me?”

A heavy silence filled the room as everyone took in Chloe’s words and realized the severity of the situation at hand. Heather stood up, brushed off her skirt, and announced “I think it’s time for everyone to go home now”

After everyone had filed out of the house Chloe rushed up to her room, leaving her worried older sisters behind her. The two girls rushed up the stairs after their sister and quickly slipped into her room.

“Chlo,” Heather started, sitting beside her youngest sister in the bed, “ we just want to help you. We love you.” 

Regina joined the two on the bed, wrapping them in a hug. When their parents came home they found the three girls asleep on Chloe’s bed.


End file.
